mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Siege (2014 minigame)
:CS redirects here. Castle Siege 2.0','' formally known as '''Castle Siege, abbreviated as CS, is a Classic Minigame that was released to Beta as a Premium Game on April 27th, 2014. It came out of Beta on June 18th, 2014, still as a Premium Game; this was changed on August 9th, 2014, with the removal of such servers. Castle Siege 2.0 is branded as the replacement for the first Castle Siege; apart from the name, however, both games share no real similarities. Summary There are two teams: The red Undead Team and the blue Defenders Team. When the game starts, the Defenders spawn atop the castle, while the Undead spawn in the forest opposite of the map. The Undead must fight their way through the castle to get to the Throne Room, where they must kill King SparklezThe original name for the king was King Jonalon; this was probably changed to support Mineplex's youtube partner CaptainSparklez.. King Sparklez is dressed in full Diamond Armor and wields a Diamond Sword; he takes 1 damage from any type of attack, but cannot attack himself. The Defenders have to hold off the siege for 8.5 minutes (the length of a Minecraft night and a Minecraft dawn) until the sun comes up, when all the Undead burn. Defenders do not respawn as their previously selected kit. If they die, they automatically equip the Wolf Kit and respawn as a wolf. The Wolf Kit cannot be selected at the start of the round, nor can it be switched out of. Respawn times for defenders is 8 seconds. Defenders can use fences, called Barricades, to block off the Undead from passing through certain points. These barricades can be broken by Undead using axes, though it does slow them down substantially, giving Marksmen time to shoot at them. Defenders can right-click barricades to temporarily disable them for a few seconds, allowing them to walk through them. Defenders also have access to horses, located in stables beside the waterfall and in the main plaza. However, their use is limited, as they only provide a quicker way to get somewhere. Considering the size of the map and the constant need to hold the front lines, players will find that they will move fast enough without a horse. In addition, horses are somewhat risky to get, as the stables are located right in front of where the Undead break through first. TNT Spawns at the Undead spawn, which can be picked up by Undead by right-clicking. This causes the TNT to be put on their head, creating a trail of red Firework particles along with loud flashes. When players right-click again or die with it on their head, the TNT will blow up, breaking blocks around them and doing a substantial amount of damage to players in the radius. Cracked stone bricks are destroyed the first time, while normal stone bricks become cracked and can be destroyed with another block of TNT. Any other block is destroyed instantly. This is typically used to destroy strategic points of the castle, kill Defenders, and/or break the iron bar wall which grants access to the waterfall. Maps For unknown reasons, there is currently only one map. 'Helms Deep' X9Y5gFD.png|The top-down view of Helms Deep. Ux4czuC.png|The front view of Helms Deep. 2014-12-23_12.59.11.png|The forest. 2014-12-23_12.59.29.png|The main entrance to the plaza. 2014-12-23_12.59.23.png|The entrance to the waterfall, along with the waterfall itself. 2014-12-23_12.59.44.png|The staircase in the main plaza. 2014-12-23_12.59.40.png|The side entrance. 2014-12-23_12.59.56.png|The wolf spawn point. Note the field of wheat and the wood hut. 2014-12-23_13.00.03.png|The main entrance to the king's plaza. 2014-12-23_13.00.12.png|The main entrance to the throne room. 2014-12-23_13.00.20.png|The top of the throne room. 2014-12-23_13.00.37.png|The throne room. King Sparklez sits on top of his wood throne, with several Defenders clustered around him. Kits 'Defenders' 'Undead' Tips/Notes General * Always have one player inside of the Castle where King Sparklez resides at all times. * Marksmen are important to defense. Defenders should have at least 50% of their team comprised of Marksmen. * Undead must be wary of being near staircases with TNT. An unwarranted detonation near these structures will hinder, if not completely cripple, the Undead. This is because it makes it harder or impossible for them to ascend the staircase without being delayed by a hole or stuck completely. The only way to remedy this is to equip the Undead Ghoul kit. 'Good Barricade Spots' *The two blocks of air above the waterfall. Delays undead from getting up it, have to break them. *The top of the staircase that stems from the main plaza. *The top of the side entrance. *The entrance to the king's plaza. *The entrance to King Sparklez's throne room. *The ladder entrance to King Sparklez's throne room. * The stone brick ceiling posts in front of the ladder. Slows down undead if there is a breach in the throne room. * Next to the stone brick ceiling posts inside the throne room. Blocks the undead from getting toward the king if the entrance is breached. * The backsides of the tops of the throne room. Prevents Undead from sneaking up to Marksmen and dropping down into the throne room. 'Good TNT Blast Areas' * The wall with the window that exposes the throne room. Provides a direct path to the king. * The iron bar wall. Gives Undead faster access to the top of the castle. * Any highly blocked or secured entrances, like the thick gate blocking the main plaza entrance, or any spot mentioned in Good Barricade Spots. Achievements Gem Rewards The list below shows the maximum sum of Gems a player may earn at a time. * x/2 ''Gems for x ''Kills. If a remainder is left, the Gem count is rounded down. * x/2 ''Gems for x ''Kill Assists. If a remainder is left, the Gem count is rounded down. * 10 Gems for First Blood * 10 Gems for Winning Team * 10 Gems for Participation Glitches There was a bug in Beta where most Castle Siege servers had no chat tags and would not start. Sometimes they restarted and fixed themselves, but after a couple games they went back to being broken. ChangelogCategory:Minigame October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps * Defenders ''can now right-click on ''fences ''to temporarily disable them. '''April 27th, 2014 - Champions and MAC' * Castle Siege 2.0 announced - Ultras and Heroes only. Notes Category:Classic Minigame